Misunderstanding
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: Sasuke tambah kesal tangan Naruto yang sedang membelai-belai rambut Sai dan tangan satunya lagi digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan SaiTwoShoot!NaruSasu!last chap!
1. Chapter 1

Holla minna!^^

Tolong jangan rajam fujo yang malah bikin fic baru dan gak ngelanjutin 2 fic lainnya!

Ide ini muncul dengan tiba-tiba pas fujo lagi libur awal puasa terus baca ulang fanfic lama senpai UchihaLovesUzumaki yang judulnya 'Hate'. Tapi ini bukan plagiat! Suwer deh!

Kalau salah judul, salahkan google translite!*ditampol*

**WARNING: Sho-ai, OOC,AR,Gaje,Garing,Typo super banyak, Alur kecepetan dan kawan-kawan**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, NaruSai, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa,SakuIno **

**Twoshoot**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Selamanya punya Masashi Khisimoto!**

**-MISUNDERSTANDING-**

Chapter 1

Hari yang indah dan cerah di bulan september. Dimana angin musim gugur tengah berhembus di kota Shinobi, salah satu kota di negara Hi. Terlihat para siswa dan siswi konoha gakuen mulai berdatangan untuk mengikuti pelajaran disekolah mereka. Para murid dengan akrab saling bertegur sapa mengucapkan selamat pagi pada kawan dan guru mereka. Begitu pula dengan para gadis yang sejak tadi berusaha menarik perhatiaan pujaan hati mereka. Mencoba menyapa sang pangeran sekolah.

"Selamat pagi,Sasuke-kun,"

"..."

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-sama,"

"..."

"Selamat pagi,Sasuke-san,"

"..."

"Salamat pagi,Uchiha-san,"

"..."

Namun seperti hari-hari sebalumnya selama 2,5 tahun bersekolah dikonoha gakuen sang pangeran es tak menaggapi para fansnya. Entah kenapa hal itu tak membuat jera para gadis tersebut. Mungkin itulah yang mereka sebut sebagai perjuangan menggapai cinta.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pria tampan dengan kulit putih susu, dengan rambut dan mata segelap langit dimalam hari, tubuh atletis kerena sering ke gym dan merupakan kapten basket konoha gakuen. Salah satu penerus perusahaan otomotif,Sharingan. Juara umum di konoha gakuen. Sang pangeran sekolah yang menarik perhatian banyak gadis dan sedikit pemuda, karena hubungan sesama jenis baik laki-laki dengan laki-laki maupun perempuan dengan perempuan hal biasa dan telah di legalkan di negara Hi. Jadi jangan heran kalau sang uchiha punya fans ada cukup banyak pasangan homo dan lesbi dikonoha gakuen.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tegap dan gagah kearah kelasnya sampai...

"PAGI SASUKEEEEEEEEEE," sapa atau tepatnya teriak yang memekakkan telinga mengganggunya.

Mata onyxnya melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya berjalan kerjalan kearahnya sambil memamerkan senyum lebar kepadanya. Sasuke hanya mendengus, dia diam di tempatnya menunggu sang teman yang hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"He..he...he... pagi 'Suke," sapa ulang pemuda tampan berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit.

"Hn," hanya itu balasan sang Uchiha.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan pr dari hayate-sensei?" tanya pemuda berkulit tan pada Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Nomor 17, sudah?"

"Hn,"

"Aku belum. Pakai rumus yang mana sih itu?"

"hn,"

"Heh,Teme! 'hn' mu itu tak menjawab pertanyaan ku tau!" ujar pemuda pirang mulai kesal.

"Hn,"

"Gah, aku tak mau menyontekmu! Hanya tanya rumus saja nanti juga akan ku hitung sendiri!"

"Hn,"

"Aaaaargh, Teme!" ketus pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Pembicaraan berakhir dengan teriakan frustasi Naruto dan serigaian Sasuke yang merasa senang membuat kawannya saat mereka masuk kelas.

**XXX**

"Sas, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Naruto pada Sasuke sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke yang masih duduk dikursinya. Sasuke duduk di depan Naruto, kursi ke tiga dekat jendela. Naruto tak sadar perlakuannya padasang kawan membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hoi,Naruto aku mau ke kelas Shikamaru dulu ya!" kata kiba yang duduk barisan seberang pada Naruto. Naruto yang memang tahu kalau sahabatnya pacaran dengan si Jenius tapi pemalas dari kelas sebelah hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke melepas rangkulan Naruto lalu jalan duluan.

"Hoi, tunggu teme!"

"Enaknya makan apa ya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri saat mereka melangkah kearah kantin.

Sasuke menyerigai, "pasti ramenkan,"

"He..he...he...he..." Naruto hanya tertawa lebar.

Kantin sangat penuh, semua tokonya di kerubungi siswa-siswi kelaparan.

"Kau tunggu disini saja,Teme,biar aku yang mengantri. Kau mau apa?" ucap Naruto saat mereka sampai dan di duduk dibangku kosong di kantin.

Sasuke tampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Aku mau jus tomat dan roti keju saja,"

"Oke!"

Saat Sasuke menunggu Naruto Kiba datang bersama Shikamaru, shikamaru langgsung mengantri, juga ada Gaara dengan neji yang datang sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya gaara

Sasuke hanya menggerakkan dagunya ke antrian sebagai bahasa isyarat.

Tak lama Naruto datang denga semanggok ramen kuah misa dengan kantong plastik yang berisi pesanan Sasuke.

"Ini, teme," Naruto menyerahkan kantong nya pada Sasuke saat ia sampai di bangku mereka.

"Jus jeruknya punyaku,"

"Hn,"

"kalian tak makan?" tanya Naruto pada Gaaradan Neji

Neji mengangkat bungkusan di tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku bawa bekal, Gaara juga,"

"Gaara membuatkanmu bekal?" tanya Naruto heran. Ia tak menyangka Gaara bisa masak.

"Bukan, itu bikinan Hanabi adik Neji. Dia juga membuatkanku," kali ini Gaara yang menjawab.

"Hooo," lalu Naruto mulai memakan ramennya.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Maw kemawnaw?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Makan siang di taman belakang. Disini terlalu ramai"

Temen-temannya hanya mengangguk.

**XXX**

Sasuke duduk bersandar disalah satu pohon di taman belakang sekolah,roti dan jus tomatnya sudah habis dimakan. Ia suka ada disana, tempatnya sejuk dan tenang. Tiba-tiba Sai sepupunya datang dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai sasuke," panggil sai lengkap dengan senyum palsunya.

"Hn," Sasuke menanggapi Sai dengan kata kesayangannya.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu,boleh?"

"..." Sasuke hanya menganggat alisnya.

"Kau suka Naruto?" tanya Sai to the point.

"Sebagai kekasih maksudku," lanjutnya.

"..." wajah Sasuke biasa dalam hatinya, dia sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri antara mau mengaku atau tjdak, namun egonya yang sangat tinggilah yang menang.

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Kau bodoh?" ucap Sasuke setelah teerdiam beberapa lama.

"Hah?" tanggap Sai bingung.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menyukai bocah bodoh dan berisik macam dia? Sebagai temannya saja sudah merepotkan,apalagi kekasih. Suara cemprengnya membuat gendang telingaku mau pecah, sikapnya yang tidak bisa diam dan suka cari perhatiaan itu membuat mataku sakit, otak tololnya yang bahkan tak bisa menghapal sudut istimewa trigonometri membuatku muak. Terlebih dia itu laki-laki. Aku ini normal," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar. Bahkan seorang Uchiha pun bisa bacara panjang lebar kalau ingin.

"Jadi kau tak suka dia?" tanya Sai meyakinkan.

"Apa penjelasanku kurang jelas?" tanggap Sasuke sinis.

"Hanya meyakinkan. Kau tak suka dia?" ulang Sai.

"Iya, Sai,"

"Benarkah?"

"Apa sih maksudmu menanyakan hal ini?" tanya Sasukemulai geram denganSai yang sepertinya ingin menekannya.

"Well, sebenarnya aku Suka Naruto," ucap Sai serius sambil menatap Sasuke senyumnya telah menghilang.

Sasuke terbelalak terkejut. Ia tak menyangka sepupunya punya perasaan khusus pada Naruto. Wajahnya tetap stoic tapi hatinya berkecamuk, antara kesal dan cemburu.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sainganku atau bukan, kau cukup dekatnya karena sekelas," Sai memang hanya sekali sekelas dengan Naruto saat kelas satu. Saat kelas 2 dan 3 mereka beda kelas.

"Kau gila? Kita ini seorang Uchiha yang punya harga diri tinggi. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimana dengan ayahmu apabila mengetahui hal ini?" suara Sasuke tetep terdengar datar.

"Tak masalah kok, ayah dan seluruh keluarga Uchiha tau kalau aku membenci perempuan. Khusnya ibuku yang kawin lari dengan kekasih gelapnya jadi ku rasa mereka akan mengerti,"

Sasuke hanya diam tak menaggapi. Dia bingung dan cemas. Dai menyukai Naruto melebihi seorang teman, entah sejakkapan ia sendiri tak tau. Ia selalu nyaman kalau ada di dekat Naruto tak suka kalau Naruto memeperdulikan orang selain dirinya. Hanya saja harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui itu semua. Dan hanya menunggu naruto sendiri yang bergerak mendekatinya. Sejujurnya di amat senang dan menyukai saat Naruto begitu perhatian dan dan baik padanya, dia selalau ingin Naruto ada di dekatnya. Tapi sekarang ada Sai yang menjadi saingannya. Dia cemas.

"Apa yang akan kau lalukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan mendekatinya,"

Saat itu tak satupun dari mereka yang tau kalau ada seseorang yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka di balik pohon tah jauh dari tempat mereka. Tangan orang itu terkepal geram.

**TBC**

Haaaah niatnya mau bikin oneshoot tapi mata fujo da gak kuat, mau tidur . puasa itu bikin cepet ngantuknya, padahal fujo gak pernah tidur siang.

Saran dan kritik yang membangun masih Fujo tunggu dengan penuh harap. Untuk flamer silahkan aja, tapi dengan alasan yang jelas dan **jangan menghina pair kesayangn Fujo!**

Ayo ripiu biar Fujo semangat ngetiknya!

**Ripiu please...**


	2. Chapter 2

Maafin fujo yang baru sempet lanjutin fic ini!

Mungkin udah pada lupa sama fic ini ya?

**Balesan review:**

**Sugarplums 1393**: Hai salam kenal juga!^^ di chapter ini ketahuan kok siapa yang nguping. Makasih udah review^^

: Fic fujo keren? Makasiiih!*nerjang yuki* emang Sasuke muna!*chidori* Makasih udah review^^

**S.N.L**: Banyak typo ya? Maaf soalnya fujo kejar-kejaran sama jam di warnet! Menurut fujo, Naru cocok jadi seme siapapun termasuk Sai. Dia keren,Dettebayo! Fujo juga masih belajar bikin N.S! di fic ini pun kurang nampol!TT^TT Makasih udah review^^

**Hitomi mi chan**: Gak apa-apa kok! Yang pennting review! Yosh fujo kasih tau! Makasih udah review^^

**Fi suki suki**: Niatnya sih bikin N.S tapi kayaknya gak berasa deh! TT^TT Makasih udah review^^

**Ame no HaruHachi Uzumaki S.N.S**: mana nee panjang, fujo salah tulis ga ni? Niatnya sih bikin N.S tapi... entahlah! Makasih udah review^^

**popoChi-moChi**: Sama sesekali gak seperti menceramahi kok! Makasih da diingetin n Makasih udah review^^

**HyeFye**: Makasih udah review^^ fujo gak tau sasuke cukup menderita atau gak di chap ini

**Noctilucentum Ciel**: Pm fujo da nyampe? Makasih udah review^^

**Anjera de morte**: Review ficmu yang mana? Apa kalau fujo review sekarang masih boleh? Reviewmu baru fujo baca!*plak* maaf! Makasih udah review^^

**Vii no Kitsune**: Makasih udah review^^ apa chap ini masih kurang panjang?

**Uchirasen**: Makasih udah review n di bilang keren!*nangis terharu* kata yasmine jenny mau bikin fic? Fujo tunggu ya!^^b semangat!

**ZengetsuIchigo**: Umur 24 istimewa? Ga juga kok! Fujo Cuma ngerasa di umur itu mereka terlihat gak terlalu muda atau pun tua. Makasih udah review^^

Cerita sebelumnya:

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menyukai bocah bodoh dan berisik macam dia? Sebagai temannya saja sudah merepotkan,apalagi kekasih. Suara cemprengnya membuat gendang telingaku mau pecah, sikapnya yang tidak bisa diam dan suka cari perhatiaan itu membuat mataku sakit, otak tololnya yang bahkan tak bisa menghapal sudut istimewa trigonometri membuatku muak. Terlebih dia itu laki-laki. Aku ini normal," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

Saat itu tak satupun dari mereka yang tau kalau ada seseorang yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka di balik pohon tah jauh dari tempat mereka. Tangan orang itu terkepal geram.

**WARNING: Sho-ai, OOC,AR,Gaje,Garing,Typo super banyak, Alur kecepetan dan kawan-kawan**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, NaruSai, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa,SakuIno **

**Twoshoot**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Selamanya punya Masashi Khisimoto!**

**-MISUNDERSTANDING-**

Chapter 2

-Sasuke Pov-

Pagi ini seperti biasa para gadis centil itu menyapaku dan lagi-lagi seperti biasa tak sedikit pun aku menghiraukan mereka. Aku berjalan perlahan ke kelasku di lantai 3. Ku buka pintu kelas dan masuk kedalamnya. Teman-teman yang melihat kedatanganku langsung menyapaku ramah, terlebih anak perempuan yang tak jauh beda dengan anak perempuan diluar kelas. Ku balas sapaan mereka dengan hn atau hanya menganggukkan kepala, bagaimana pun mereka teman sekelasku. Tak lama saat aku memasuki kelas, ku dengar suara kiba menyapa Naruto.

"Pagi, Naruto!" ucapnya lantang.

Saat itu aku merasa janggal, kalau Naruto berjalan tak jauh dariku kenapa dia tidak menyapaku dengan teriakannya seperti biasa lalu kami akan berjalan bersama ke kelas. Jujur saja aku suka saat kami berjalan beririrngan seperti itu, kami terlihat seperti.. eeer-sepasang kekasih.

Aku heran.

Aku duduk di kursiku dan karena dia duduk tepat di belakangku jadi otomatis dia melewatiku tapi ia tetap tak menyapaku. Dia tetap duduk diam di bangkunya sampai kiba menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelah Naruto, di kursi Tenten. Sepertinya m ereka membicarakan salah satu game keluaran baru. Naruto sama sekali tak mengubrisku, padahal biasanya ia akan mengajakku ikut dalam pembicaraan apapun itu, karena menurutnya aku terlalu pendiam dikelas. Jujur saja hatiku sedikit resah, padahal hanya tak di ajak bicara saja. Apa aku terlalu menyukainya?

Saat istirahat pun Naruto tak mengajakku ke kantin bersama. Dia langsung ke tempat duduk Gaara yang ada dipaling depan lalu berjalan ke kursi Neji.

"Sasuke,kamu mau ke kantin tidak?"

Kibalah yang mengajakku pergi kekantin sama-sama. Karena aku penasaran dengan sikap Naruto dan sedikit berharap ia akan mengajakku bicara aku ikut saja.

"Kalian mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang mengantri! Akan ku tunjukan semangat muda!" ucap pemuda berambut ngebob bernama Rock Lee teman sekelas Shikamaru, saat kami telas mendapat tempat untuk duduk.

Setelah kami mengatakan pesanan kami, Lee langsung melangkah dengan penuh semangat ke salah satu toko yang menjual makanan.

Ku perhatikan Naruto yang kini sedang asik mengobrol dengan Neji dan Shikamaru, dia tampak biasa saja saat bicara dengan mereka.

Lee kembali dengan dua bungkusan plastik di tangannya, dan kami pun langsung menyantap makanan kami. Sesekali aku menjawab pertanyaan Neji tentang pelajaran yang baru saja kami bahas tadi. Aku kembali pada pikiranku saat Neji ngobrol dengan Gaara. Kenapa Naruto cuek sekali padaku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa dia marah padaku? Saat aku sibuk dengan pikiranku aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat tak ingin ku dengar.

"Hai, boleh tidak aku duduk disini? Tempat lain penuh," Sai berkata pada kawan-kawanku dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja boleh Sai," Narutolah yang menjawabnya. Membuat hatiku jadi panas. Naruto idiot. Kenapa mau memberi kesempatan pada Sai mendekatimu bodoh! Hina ku pada si Dobe. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak mengajakku bicara sepanjang hari ini dan malah membiarkan Sai duduk dengan kami. Aku tambah panas saja saat Sai menarik kursi di dekat kiba dan memindahkannya ke samping Naruto. Mereka duduk begitu dekat sampai lengan mereka saling menempel. Aku yang duduk di seberang meja hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangan ku berusaha tidak menonjok Sai saat ini juga. Dia benar-benar memuakkan!

-End Sasuke Pov-

**XXX**

-Naruto Pov-

"Hhhhh..." aku menghela nafas. Dua minggu. Dua minggu aku mendiamkan Sasuke.

Ku tatap punggungnya yang ada di depanku,tak ku perdulikan Kakashi-sensei yang menerangkan tentang perang dunia dua di depan kelas. Aku asik dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Selama dua minggu tidak pernah bicara dengan Sasuke lagi. Teman-temanku sampai bingung. Entah sudah berapa orang yang menanyakan alasanku mendiamkan Sasuke,dan selalu ku jawab kami tak ada masalah. Tentu saja mereka tak percaya,tapi aku tak perduli.

Aku memang masih kecewa dengan perkataan Sasukedi taman belakang itu, aku tak meyangka kalau dia benar-benar tak menyukaiku sampai seperti itu. Aku mendiamkannya kerena keinginan hatinya seperti itu kan? Dia tak mau aku dekat dengannya sebagai teman apalagi kekasih. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya diatas podium saat penerimaan siswa baru. Dia yang memberikan kata sambutan kerena mendapat nilai tertinggi saat ujianmasukterlihat begitu elegan dan indah dimataku. Betapa aku terpesona dengan aura yang begitu mengagumkan yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Aku benar-benar beruntung, karena sejak kelas satu sampai sekarang aku selalu sekelas dengannya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu aku selalu mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan berbagai cara . entah itu dengan menjahilinya, menggodanya atau sekedar mengajaknya bicara walau pun hanya di balas dengan 'Hn' nya itu. Kalau sudah begitu aku akan protes padanya dan ia tetap akan manjawab dengan 'Hn'. Setelah itu pasti kami akan adu mulut sampai ada yang melerai kami.

Selama aku mendiamkannya, Sasuke jarang bergaul dengan yang lain. Soalnya dia pendiam sih, yang mau mengajak ngobrol jadi malas karena hanya akan di balas dengan 'Hn' saja. Paling yang nekat mengajak bicara hanya Kiba yang punya sifat sama denganku.

"Naruto besok kamu ikut kan?" tiba-tiba Gaara sudah ada di samping mejaku. Sepertinya aku terlalu asik dengan pikiranku sampai tak menyadari kalau bel pulang telah berbunyi.

"Hah?" ujar tak mengerti. Siapa pun pasti binggung kalau tiba-tiba ditanya begitu kan?

"karya wisata. Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa?" ujar Neji yang ada di samping Gaara.

Benar juga. Aku lupa besok seluruh murid di konoha gakuen akan pergi karya wisata ke kota anbu tepatnya ke hutan Shi ni mori selama dua hari satu malam. Di bilang hutan juga tak benar-benar hutan , tempat itu penuh dengan berbagai jenis pohon dan bunga dari seluruh Negara. Salah satu tempat karya wisata yang banyak di gemari, karena tempatnya yang asri dan sendiri sudah dua kali pergi kesana tapi tak pernah bosan. Di sekeliling Shi na mori ada losmen dan hotel dengan berbagai bintang, dari bintang satu sampai bintang delapan pun ada. Dan karena konoha gakuen bukan sekolah yang mewah jadi kami hanya akan menginap di salah satu losmen yang standar.

"Tentu," ucapku sambil berdiri dari kursiku untuk pulang ke rumah. Sasuke masih duduk diam di bangkunya.

-End Naruto Pov-

**XXX**

Seluruh siswa berkumpul di halaman sekolah saling berda dengan dengan kawan atau kekasih mereka. Saat bus yang mengantar mereka tiba, mereka mulai naik ke dalam bus yang di urutkan berdasarkan kelas agar lebih mudah mengorganisirnya. Lalu para wali kelas akan memberitahu hal-hal yang akan mereka lakukan selama di kota Anbu. Juga tugas tentang meneliti tumbuhan yang ada di hutan Shi no mori.

"Karena minggu lalu saya lupa membagi kelompok, jadi saya bagi sekarang saja. Yang sudah tau siapa saja kelompok langsung duduk berdekatan,ingat duduknya laki-laki dengan perempuan," ucap Anko-sensei wali kelas Naruto.

Anko-sensei memang terkenal sebagai salah satu pembenci dan penentang homoseksual maupun lesbi. Hal itu di sebabkan oleh suaminya Orochimaru-san selingkuh dan kabur dengan pacarnya yang seorang laki-laki, dengan membawa kabur anak Anko-sensei dan Orochimaru,Moegi. Alasan Orochomaru-san menikah dengan Anko-sensei karena hanya ingin mendapat keturunan saja bukan karena cinta. Anko-sensei yang malang.

"Baik, kelompok satu..." Anko-sensei membagi 4 orang dalam satu kelompok.

Naruto dan Sasuke berada dalam satu kelompok di kompok 7 bersama Sakura dan Ino. Salah satu pasangan yuuri di konoha gakuen.

Sakura duduk dengan Naruto di bangku ke 5 sedangkan Ino duduk dengan Sasuke di bangku ke 4.

"Saku-chan, aku ingin duduk denganmu," kata Ino manja.

"Ino-chan, tadi kamu dengarkan si 'Y-Hater' bilang apa?" jawab Sakura. Anko-sensei memang mendapat julukan 'Y-Hater' maksudnya Yaoi-hater atau Yuuri hater.

Ino hanya cemberut sambil menatap kesal Anko-sensei. Lalu ia melirik Sasuke sekilas yang sedang asik mendengarkan musik dengan ipod kesayangannya sambil memejamkan mata. 'Aaaah, perjalanan membosankan!' keluh Ino dalam hati.

**XXX**

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menyusuri pepohonan yang tumbuh di Shi no mori. Sesekali berhenti di sebuah pohon untuk menelitinya dan menulisnya di lembar kerja yang telah di berikan senseinya. Lalu berjalan lagi mencari pohon lain. Sakura dan Ino pergi mengerjakan tugas berdua Shi no mori sangat luas jadi mereka tak perlu cemas ketahuan bermesraan oleh Anko-sensei. Sasuke senang dengan itu ia tak tahan melihat dua wanita itu bermesraan di depannya. Sedang Naruto, ia tak tahu ada dimana. Saat sedang meneliti salah satu pohon di dekatnya, sayup-sayup Sasuke seperti mendengar tawa Naruto. Kemudian ia kembali melangkah mencari asal suara itu. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang duduk di batang pohon tua yang telah lama tumbang berdua dengan Sai. Yang membuat Sasuke tambah kesal tangan Naruto yang sedang membelai-belai rambut Sai dan tangan satunya lagi digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Sai. Emosi memenuhi otak dan hati Sasuke ia tak tahan lagi. Dengan langkah besar-besar ia mendekati dua sejoli itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Dobe?" Bentak Sasuke kesal

"Kau tau kalau kita punya banyak tugas dan kau malah asik pacaran disini!"

Naruto yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba hanya tercenung. Saat otaknya selesai meloding apa yang terjadi barulah ia membalas kata-kata Sasuke.

"Siapa yang pacaran? Jangan seenaknya bicara! Aku juga kerja tau! Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja lembar kerjaku!" lalu Naruto menyodorkan lembar kerjanya pada Sasuke seakan menunjukan bukti ia tidak bohong.

Karena amarah yang telah merasukinya Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Naruto membuat lembar kerjanya terlepas dari genggaman si pirang dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!" Naruto segera memunggut lembar kerjanya dan mengejar Sasuke setelah minta maaf pada Sai karena meninggalkannya.

"Sasu, tunggu!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan membuatnya menghadap kearahnya.

"Lepaskan, Idiot!" desis Sasuke.

"Tdak. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba emosi begitu?" kening naruto berkerut, tak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya _Out of Character_ berbeda dengan sikap tenang dan tanpa emosi yang selama ini di tunjukkannya.

"Itu karena sikapmu yang sangat menyebalkan dan lepaskan tanganku!" Sasuke mesih berusaha menarik lengannya yang ada ada dalam genggaman Naruto.

"Kenapa sikapku?" tak mengubris permintaan atau tepatnya perintah Sasuke untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Ambil cermin dan berkacalah, Bodoh! Agar kau tahu betapa memuakkan sikap yang kau tujukan padaku, dasar Idiot!"

"Aku tak mengerti, Sasuke! Sikap apa? Yang bagaimana? Sikap ceriaku padamu atau sikapku yang mendiamimu? Yang mana? Bukankah selama ini kau memang membenciku? Benci pada keberadaanku?" Kali ini Naruto juga terpancing emosinya. Dan meluapkan semua yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Aku? Aku membencimu? Jangan memutar balikankan fakta, Usuratonkachi! Memangnya siapa yang mendiamiku? Siapa yang menganggapku tak ada di dunia ini? Itu kau! "

Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkannya? Kau yang tidak sudi aku ada didekatmu bahkan hanya sekedar menjadi teman? Kau yang tak tahan dengan suara berisikku, kau yang muak pada otak bodohku, kau yang sangat membenciku" saat mengatan hal itu secara perlahan suara Naruto mengghilang. Menahan rasa sakit yang kembali datang. Sakit yang amat menyesakkan.

"Aku tak pernah merasa begitu! Kau membual! Hanya mencari alasan untuk menjauhiku!" Sasuke masih tak mau kalah beradu argumen dengan Naruto.

"Tapi kau bilang begitu pada Sai!"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ia teringat kejadian di taman belakang itu. Saaat Sai...

'Sai, sialan!'

"Jadi dia yang mengatakan hal itu padamu?" suara Sasuke mulai melemah tak se-emosi tadi. Kini ia sadar, ini salahnya. Meski ia sangat enggan mengakuinya.

"Tidak. aku mendengarnnya sendiri,"

Mata Sasuke kembali melebar. Ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto ada disana juga.

"I-itu.."tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa sangat gugup dan tak enak hati pada Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, Naruto. Kau salah paham. Waktu itu aku.."

Naruto masih terdiam dan menatap Sasuke yang saat ini menatap sepatunya.

"Waktu itu aku kaget karena ditanya seperti itu secara tiba-tiba. Dan tanpa sadar jadi menghinamu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak benar-benar membencimu. Maaf , Dobe" kata Sasuke lirih.

"Benarkah?" Naruto masih tampak sanksi.

" Hn"

Senyum ceria mengembang di bibir Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba langsung menerjang memeluk Sasuke.

"Syukurlaaaaah! Terimakasih ,Teme!"

"Hn" Diam-diam Sasuke juga tersenyum.

"Hehehehe" Naruto masih saja tertawa senang dan melepas pelukannya tapi kemudian ia saat teringat sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau kaget dan berbohong, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Saat Sai tanya kau suka aku atau tidak,"

"Aku hanya terkejut," jawabnya cepat.

"Oya? Kau tahu? Kau seperti seseorang yang sedang menyembunyikan peraasanmu. Saat bilang benci tapi ternyata suka. Seperti di film-film"

"Aku tidak begitu. Itu hanya ada difilm"

"Hmm, kau bilang benci tapi nyatanya tidak. Jangan-jangan kau itu sebenarnya suka padaku?" Serigaian jahil terukir dibibir pemuda mata langit itu.

" Aku suka, tapi hanya sebagai teman! Itu saja, Baka!" Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

"Yah, kalau kau menyukaiku sebagai kekasih aku tak keberatan kok! Hehehe"

"Jangan bodoh!"

"Tapi aku suka kau,Sasuke. Dan aku mau kau jadi pacarku!" Tiba-tiba nada bicara Naruto terdengar Serius.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Suke?"

"Lalu Sai? Bukannya dia pacarmu? Kalian mesra sekali tadi. Pegang tangan dan elus kepala segala" hatinya kesal lagi kalau ingat hal itu.

"Kau salah paham. Tadi Sai terbentur pohon dan kepalanya benjol, aku hanya memeriksa lukanya. Dan katanya kepalanya seperti berputa-putar jadi ku genggam tangannya. Takut ia ambuk. Aku tak memiliki perasaan khusus padanya, 'Suke" Ucap Naruto lembut sambil menggenggam jemari Sasuke.

"Hn" Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sangat lega mendengar penjelasan Naruto

"Jadi?"

"Hn"

"Ku anggap 'iya', Teme!" Lalu Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan mengecup bibirnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

**END**

**XXX**

Haaaaaaah! Satu fic selesai!

Ceritanya jadi aneh banget! Fujo ngerasa Sasuke jadi kayak cewek di fic ini, bener gak?

Udah lama gak ngetik, hasilnya jadi tambah ancur! Super banyak typo nya! Akhirnya pun gaje!

Maafin fujo Minna m(_Y_)m

Mood bikin fic menghilang entah kemana, ide yang udah ada terbang ke angkasa raya. Jadi belum bisa lanjutin fic yang lain. Fic ini pun bikinnya maksa banget, jadinya mengecewakan!TToTT

Bagi yang masih sudi memberikan saran, kritik,flame terhadap tulisan fujo silahkan!

Tapi kalau mau menghina pair ke atlantik aja!

Monggo silakeun...

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Maafin fujo yang baru sempet lanjutin fic ini!

Mungkin udah pada lupa sama fic ini ya?

**Balesan review:**

**Sugarplums 1393**: Hai salam kenal juga!^^ di chapter ini ketahuan kok siapa yang nguping. Makasih udah review^^

: Fic fujo keren? Makasiiih!*nerjang yuki* emang Sasuke muna!*chidori* Makasih udah review^^

**S.N.L**: Banyak typo ya? Maaf soalnya fujo kejar-kejaran sama jam di warnet! Menurut fujo, Naru cocok jadi seme siapapun termasuk Sai. Dia keren,Dettebayo! Fujo juga masih belajar bikin N.S! di fic ini pun kurang nampol!TT^TT Makasih udah review^^

**Hitomi mi chan**: Gak apa-apa kok! Yang pennting review! Yosh fujo kasih tau! Makasih udah review^^

**Fi suki suki**: Niatnya sih bikin N.S tapi kayaknya gak berasa deh! TT^TT Makasih udah review^^

**Ame no HaruHachi Uzumaki S.N.S**: mana nee panjang, fujo salah tulis ga ni? Niatnya sih bikin N.S tapi... entahlah! Makasih udah review^^

**popoChi-moChi**: Sama sesekali gak seperti menceramahi kok! Makasih da diingetin n Makasih udah review^^

**HyeFye**: Makasih udah review^^ fujo gak tau sasuke cukup menderita atau gak di chap ini

**Noctilucentum Ciel**: Pm fujo da nyampe? Makasih udah review^^

**Anjera de morte**: Review ficmu yang mana? Apa kalau fujo review sekarang masih boleh? Reviewmu baru fujo baca!*plak* maaf! Makasih udah review^^

**Vii no Kitsune**: Makasih udah review^^ apa chap ini masih kurang panjang?

**Uchirasen**: Makasih udah review n di bilang keren!*nangis terharu* kata yasmine jenny mau bikin fic? Fujo tunggu ya!^^b semangat!

**ZengetsuIchigo**: Umur 24 istimewa? Ga juga kok! Fujo Cuma ngerasa di umur itu mereka terlihat gak terlalu muda atau pun tua. Makasih udah review^^

Cerita sebelumnya:

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menyukai bocah bodoh dan berisik macam dia? Sebagai temannya saja sudah merepotkan,apalagi kekasih. Suara cemprengnya membuat gendang telingaku mau pecah, sikapnya yang tidak bisa diam dan suka cari perhatiaan itu membuat mataku sakit, otak tololnya yang bahkan tak bisa menghapal sudut istimewa trigonometri membuatku muak. Terlebih dia itu laki-laki. Aku ini normal," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

Saat itu tak satupun dari mereka yang tau kalau ada seseorang yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka di balik pohon tah jauh dari tempat mereka. Tangan orang itu terkepal geram.

**WARNING: Sho-ai, OOC,AR,Gaje,Garing,Typo super banyak, Alur kecepetan dan kawan-kawan**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, NaruSai, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa,SakuIno **

**Twoshoot**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Selamanya punya Masashi Khisimoto!**

**-MISUNDERSTANDING-**

Chapter 2

-Sasuke Pov-

Pagi ini seperti biasa para gadis centil itu menyapaku dan lagi-lagi seperti biasa tak sedikit pun aku menghiraukan mereka. Aku berjalan perlahan ke kelasku di lantai 3. Ku buka pintu kelas dan masuk kedalamnya. Teman-teman yang melihat kedatanganku langsung menyapaku ramah, terlebih anak perempuan yang tak jauh beda dengan anak perempuan diluar kelas. Ku balas sapaan mereka dengan hn atau hanya menganggukkan kepala, bagaimana pun mereka teman sekelasku. Tak lama saat aku memasuki kelas, ku dengar suara kiba menyapa Naruto.

"Pagi, Naruto!" ucapnya lantang.

Saat itu aku merasa janggal, kalau Naruto berjalan tak jauh dariku kenapa dia tidak menyapaku dengan teriakannya seperti biasa lalu kami akan berjalan bersama ke kelas. Jujur saja aku suka saat kami berjalan beririrngan seperti itu, kami terlihat seperti.. eeer-sepasang kekasih.

Aku heran.

Aku duduk di kursiku dan karena dia duduk tepat di belakangku jadi otomatis dia melewatiku tapi ia tetap tak menyapaku. Dia tetap duduk diam di bangkunya sampai kiba menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelah Naruto, di kursi Tenten. Sepertinya m ereka membicarakan salah satu game keluaran baru. Naruto sama sekali tak mengubrisku, padahal biasanya ia akan mengajakku ikut dalam pembicaraan apapun itu, karena menurutnya aku terlalu pendiam dikelas. Jujur saja hatiku sedikit resah, padahal hanya tak di ajak bicara saja. Apa aku terlalu menyukainya?

Saat istirahat pun Naruto tak mengajakku ke kantin bersama. Dia langsung ke tempat duduk Gaara yang ada dipaling depan lalu berjalan ke kursi Neji.

"Sasuke,kamu mau ke kantin tidak?"

Kibalah yang mengajakku pergi kekantin sama-sama. Karena aku penasaran dengan sikap Naruto dan sedikit berharap ia akan mengajakku bicara aku ikut saja.

"Kalian mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang mengantri! Akan ku tunjukan semangat muda!" ucap pemuda berambut ngebob bernama Rock Lee teman sekelas Shikamaru, saat kami telas mendapat tempat untuk duduk.

Setelah kami mengatakan pesanan kami, Lee langsung melangkah dengan penuh semangat ke salah satu toko yang menjual makanan.

Ku perhatikan Naruto yang kini sedang asik mengobrol dengan Neji dan Shikamaru, dia tampak biasa saja saat bicara dengan mereka.

Lee kembali dengan dua bungkusan plastik di tangannya, dan kami pun langsung menyantap makanan kami. Sesekali aku menjawab pertanyaan Neji tentang pelajaran yang baru saja kami bahas tadi. Aku kembali pada pikiranku saat Neji ngobrol dengan Gaara. Kenapa Naruto cuek sekali padaku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa dia marah padaku? Saat aku sibuk dengan pikiranku aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat tak ingin ku dengar.

"Hai, boleh tidak aku duduk disini? Tempat lain penuh," Sai berkata pada kawan-kawanku dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja boleh Sai," Narutolah yang menjawabnya. Membuat hatiku jadi panas. Naruto idiot. Kenapa mau memberi kesempatan pada Sai mendekatimu bodoh! Hina ku pada si Dobe. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak mengajakku bicara sepanjang hari ini dan malah membiarkan Sai duduk dengan kami. Aku tambah panas saja saat Sai menarik kursi di dekat kiba dan memindahkannya ke samping Naruto. Mereka duduk begitu dekat sampai lengan mereka saling menempel. Aku yang duduk di seberang meja hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangan ku berusaha tidak menonjok Sai saat ini juga. Dia benar-benar memuakkan!

-End Sasuke Pov-

**XXX**

-Naruto Pov-

"Hhhhh..." aku menghela nafas. Dua minggu. Dua minggu aku mendiamkan Sasuke.

Ku tatap punggungnya yang ada di depanku,tak ku perdulikan Kakashi-sensei yang menerangkan tentang perang dunia dua di depan kelas. Aku asik dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Selama dua minggu tidak pernah bicara dengan Sasuke lagi. Teman-temanku sampai bingung. Entah sudah berapa orang yang menanyakan alasanku mendiamkan Sasuke,dan selalu ku jawab kami tak ada masalah. Tentu saja mereka tak percaya,tapi aku tak perduli.

Aku memang masih kecewa dengan perkataan Sasukedi taman belakang itu, aku tak meyangka kalau dia benar-benar tak menyukaiku sampai seperti itu. Aku mendiamkannya kerena keinginan hatinya seperti itu kan? Dia tak mau aku dekat dengannya sebagai teman apalagi kekasih. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya diatas podium saat penerimaan siswa baru. Dia yang memberikan kata sambutan kerena mendapat nilai tertinggi saat ujianmasukterlihat begitu elegan dan indah dimataku. Betapa aku terpesona dengan aura yang begitu mengagumkan yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Aku benar-benar beruntung, karena sejak kelas satu sampai sekarang aku selalu sekelas dengannya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu aku selalu mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan berbagai cara . entah itu dengan menjahilinya, menggodanya atau sekedar mengajaknya bicara walau pun hanya di balas dengan 'Hn' nya itu. Kalau sudah begitu aku akan protes padanya dan ia tetap akan manjawab dengan 'Hn'. Setelah itu pasti kami akan adu mulut sampai ada yang melerai kami.

Selama aku mendiamkannya, Sasuke jarang bergaul dengan yang lain. Soalnya dia pendiam sih, yang mau mengajak ngobrol jadi malas karena hanya akan di balas dengan 'Hn' saja. Paling yang nekat mengajak bicara hanya Kiba yang punya sifat sama denganku.

"Naruto besok kamu ikut kan?" tiba-tiba Gaara sudah ada di samping mejaku. Sepertinya aku terlalu asik dengan pikiranku sampai tak menyadari kalau bel pulang telah berbunyi.

"Hah?" ujar tak mengerti. Siapa pun pasti binggung kalau tiba-tiba ditanya begitu kan?

"karya wisata. Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa?" ujar Neji yang ada di samping Gaara.

Benar juga. Aku lupa besok seluruh murid di konoha gakuen akan pergi karya wisata ke kota anbu tepatnya ke hutan Shi ni mori selama dua hari satu malam. Di bilang hutan juga tak benar-benar hutan , tempat itu penuh dengan berbagai jenis pohon dan bunga dari seluruh Negara. Salah satu tempat karya wisata yang banyak di gemari, karena tempatnya yang asri dan sendiri sudah dua kali pergi kesana tapi tak pernah bosan. Di sekeliling Shi na mori ada losmen dan hotel dengan berbagai bintang, dari bintang satu sampai bintang delapan pun ada. Dan karena konoha gakuen bukan sekolah yang mewah jadi kami hanya akan menginap di salah satu losmen yang standar.

"Tentu," ucapku sambil berdiri dari kursiku untuk pulang ke rumah. Sasuke masih duduk diam di bangkunya.

-End Naruto Pov-

**XXX**

Seluruh siswa berkumpul di halaman sekolah saling berda dengan dengan kawan atau kekasih mereka. Saat bus yang mengantar mereka tiba, mereka mulai naik ke dalam bus yang di urutkan berdasarkan kelas agar lebih mudah mengorganisirnya. Lalu para wali kelas akan memberitahu hal-hal yang akan mereka lakukan selama di kota Anbu. Juga tugas tentang meneliti tumbuhan yang ada di hutan Shi no mori.

"Karena minggu lalu saya lupa membagi kelompok, jadi saya bagi sekarang saja. Yang sudah tau siapa saja kelompok langsung duduk berdekatan,ingat duduknya laki-laki dengan perempuan," ucap Anko-sensei wali kelas Naruto.

Anko-sensei memang terkenal sebagai salah satu pembenci dan penentang homoseksual maupun lesbi. Hal itu di sebabkan oleh suaminya Orochimaru-san selingkuh dan kabur dengan pacarnya yang seorang laki-laki, dengan membawa kabur anak Anko-sensei dan Orochimaru,Moegi. Alasan Orochomaru-san menikah dengan Anko-sensei karena hanya ingin mendapat keturunan saja bukan karena cinta. Anko-sensei yang malang.

"Baik, kelompok satu..." Anko-sensei membagi 4 orang dalam satu kelompok.

Naruto dan Sasuke berada dalam satu kelompok di kompok 7 bersama Sakura dan Ino. Salah satu pasangan yuuri di konoha gakuen.

Sakura duduk dengan Naruto di bangku ke 5 sedangkan Ino duduk dengan Sasuke di bangku ke 4.

"Saku-chan, aku ingin duduk denganmu," kata Ino manja.

"Ino-chan, tadi kamu dengarkan si 'Y-Hater' bilang apa?" jawab Sakura. Anko-sensei memang mendapat julukan 'Y-Hater' maksudnya Yaoi-hater atau Yuuri hater.

Ino hanya cemberut sambil menatap kesal Anko-sensei. Lalu ia melirik Sasuke sekilas yang sedang asik mendengarkan musik dengan ipod kesayangannya sambil memejamkan mata. 'Aaaah, perjalanan membosankan!' keluh Ino dalam hati.

**XXX**

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menyusuri pepohonan yang tumbuh di Shi no mori. Sesekali berhenti di sebuah pohon untuk menelitinya dan menulisnya di lembar kerja yang telah di berikan senseinya. Lalu berjalan lagi mencari pohon lain. Sakura dan Ino pergi mengerjakan tugas berdua Shi no mori sangat luas jadi mereka tak perlu cemas ketahuan bermesraan oleh Anko-sensei. Sasuke senang dengan itu ia tak tahan melihat dua wanita itu bermesraan di depannya. Sedang Naruto, ia tak tahu ada dimana. Saat sedang meneliti salah satu pohon di dekatnya, sayup-sayup Sasuke seperti mendengar tawa Naruto. Kemudian ia kembali melangkah mencari asal suara itu. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang duduk di batang pohon tua yang telah lama tumbang berdua dengan Sai. Yang membuat Sasuke tambah kesal tangan Naruto yang sedang membelai-belai rambut Sai dan tangan satunya lagi digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Sai. Emosi memenuhi otak dan hati Sasuke ia tak tahan lagi. Dengan langkah besar-besar ia mendekati dua sejoli itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Dobe?" Bentak Sasuke kesal

"Kau tau kalau kita punya banyak tugas dan kau malah asik pacaran disini!"

Naruto yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba hanya tercenung. Saat otaknya selesai meloding apa yang terjadi barulah ia membalas kata-kata Sasuke.

"Siapa yang pacaran? Jangan seenaknya bicara! Aku juga kerja tau! Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja lembar kerjaku!" lalu Naruto menyodorkan lembar kerjanya pada Sasuke seakan menunjukan bukti ia tidak bohong.

Karena amarah yang telah merasukinya Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Naruto membuat lembar kerjanya terlepas dari genggaman si pirang dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!" Naruto segera memunggut lembar kerjanya dan mengejar Sasuke setelah minta maaf pada Sai karena meninggalkannya.

"Sasu, tunggu!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan membuatnya menghadap kearahnya.

"Lepaskan, Idiot!" desis Sasuke.

"Tdak. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba emosi begitu?" kening naruto berkerut, tak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya _Out of Character_ berbeda dengan sikap tenang dan tanpa emosi yang selama ini di tunjukkannya.

"Itu karena sikapmu yang sangat menyebalkan dan lepaskan tanganku!" Sasuke mesih berusaha menarik lengannya yang ada ada dalam genggaman Naruto.

"Kenapa sikapku?" tak mengubris permintaan atau tepatnya perintah Sasuke untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Ambil cermin dan berkacalah, Bodoh! Agar kau tahu betapa memuakkan sikap yang kau tujukan padaku, dasar Idiot!"

"Aku tak mengerti, Sasuke! Sikap apa? Yang bagaimana? Sikap ceriaku padamu atau sikapku yang mendiamimu? Yang mana? Bukankah selama ini kau memang membenciku? Benci pada keberadaanku?" Kali ini Naruto juga terpancing emosinya. Dan meluapkan semua yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Aku? Aku membencimu? Jangan memutar balikankan fakta, Usuratonkachi! Memangnya siapa yang mendiamiku? Siapa yang menganggapku tak ada di dunia ini? Itu kau! "

Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkannya? Kau yang tidak sudi aku ada didekatmu bahkan hanya sekedar menjadi teman? Kau yang tak tahan dengan suara berisikku, kau yang muak pada otak bodohku, kau yang sangat membenciku" saat mengatan hal itu secara perlahan suara Naruto mengghilang. Menahan rasa sakit yang kembali datang. Sakit yang amat menyesakkan.

"Aku tak pernah merasa begitu! Kau membual! Hanya mencari alasan untuk menjauhiku!" Sasuke masih tak mau kalah beradu argumen dengan Naruto.

"Tapi kau bilang begitu pada Sai!"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ia teringat kejadian di taman belakang itu. Saaat Sai...

'Sai, sialan!'

"Jadi dia yang mengatakan hal itu padamu?" suara Sasuke mulai melemah tak se-emosi tadi. Kini ia sadar, ini salahnya. Meski ia sangat enggan mengakuinya.

"Tidak. aku mendengarnnya sendiri,"

Mata Sasuke kembali melebar. Ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto ada disana juga.

"I-itu.."tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa sangat gugup dan tak enak hati pada Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, Naruto. Kau salah paham. Waktu itu aku.."

Naruto masih terdiam dan menatap Sasuke yang saat ini menatap sepatunya.

"Waktu itu aku kaget karena ditanya seperti itu secara tiba-tiba. Dan tanpa sadar jadi menghinamu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak benar-benar membencimu. Maaf , Dobe" kata Sasuke lirih.

"Benarkah?" Naruto masih tampak sanksi.

" Hn"

Senyum ceria mengembang di bibir Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba langsung menerjang memeluk Sasuke.

"Syukurlaaaaah! Terimakasih ,Teme!"

"Hn" Diam-diam Sasuke juga tersenyum.

"Hehehehe" Naruto masih saja tertawa senang dan melepas pelukannya tapi kemudian ia saat teringat sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau kaget dan berbohong, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Saat Sai tanya kau suka aku atau tidak,"

"Aku hanya terkejut," jawabnya cepat.

"Oya? Kau tahu? Kau seperti seseorang yang sedang menyembunyikan peraasanmu. Saat bilang benci tapi ternyata suka. Seperti di film-film"

"Aku tidak begitu. Itu hanya ada difilm"

"Hmm, kau bilang benci tapi nyatanya tidak. Jangan-jangan kau itu sebenarnya suka padaku?" Serigaian jahil terukir dibibir pemuda mata langit itu.

" Aku suka, tapi hanya sebagai teman! Itu saja, Baka!" Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

"Yah, kalau kau menyukaiku sebagai kekasih aku tak keberatan kok! Hehehe"

"Jangan bodoh!"

"Tapi aku suka kau,Sasuke. Dan aku mau kau jadi pacarku!" Tiba-tiba nada bicara Naruto terdengar Serius.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Suke?"

"Lalu Sai? Bukannya dia pacarmu? Kalian mesra sekali tadi. Pegang tangan dan elus kepala segala" hatinya kesal lagi kalau ingat hal itu.

"Kau salah paham. Tadi Sai terbentur pohon dan kepalanya benjol, aku hanya memeriksa lukanya. Dan katanya kepalanya seperti berputa-putar jadi ku genggam tangannya. Takut ia ambuk. Aku tak memiliki perasaan khusus padanya, 'Suke" Ucap Naruto lembut sambil menggenggam jemari Sasuke.

"Hn" Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sangat lega mendengar penjelasan Naruto

"Jadi?"

"Hn"

"Ku anggap 'iya', Teme!" Lalu Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan mengecup bibirnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

**END**

**XXX**

Haaaaaaah! Satu fic selesai!

Ceritanya jadi aneh banget! Fujo ngerasa Sasuke jadi kayak cewek di fic ini, bener gak?

Udah lama gak ngetik, hasilnya jadi tambah ancur! Super banyak typo nya! Akhirnya pun gaje!

Maafin fujo Minna m(_Y_)m

Mood bikin fic menghilang entah kemana, ide yang udah ada terbang ke angkasa raya. Jadi belum bisa lanjutin fic yang lain. Fic ini pun bikinnya maksa banget, jadinya mengecewakan!TToTT

Bagi yang masih sudi memberikan saran, kritik,flame terhadap tulisan fujo silahkan!

Tapi kalau mau menghina pair ke atlantik aja!

Monggo silakeun...

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
